Fights and Kisses
by Seriena
Summary: DISCONTINUED Harry sneaks out of Hogwarts in the dead of night and slips into a club. Severus follows, fully intending to get Harry expelled but gets more out of deal then either of them bargained for! HPSS slash and confusion all around!
1. Chapter 1

My first Sev and Harry fic! I had wanted to write one for a while now but I had no ideas.  
  
I am guessing each and every person here knows that Harry and Severus are both male and, after looking at the genre like you should, that this contains male/male relationships or slash. Also, they are not mine.  
  
If anyone can think up a better title, please tell me. Also, I tend to shy away from night clubs so if you have any advise that might help my story out, well, let me know. I very well might have gotten wrong.  
  
Now lets get on with the action!  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Blasting music filled the already noisy street as the door to Pixies flew open. Harry walked into the smoke filled room hesitantly, not so sure he wanted to do this now that he had come so far. He stepped out of the doorway, letting an obviously drunk man and his giggling date leave. A wave of the cool night air hit his back and he found himself entering the first night club he had ever been in.  
  
He was of course breaking at least 30 of Hogwarts by just being here, not to mention he was alone.  
  
He walked over to a table and sat down. He smiled slightly as he realized why the place was given the name Pixies. On the table sat little glass spheres with small, dancing pixies floating inside. Harry could have sworn that containing them like that was illegal but this club was rather well known and no one else seemed to really care.  
  
He swayed to the music a little, wondering if he was ready to risk moving to the bar. He took a quick glance around, making sure the blond boy was nowhere in sight. Finally getting enough courage, he got up from the table, straightened his glasses and walked up to a stool.  
  
"I'll have a butter beer."  
  
The bar tender didn't even spare him a passing glance but quickly took his order and went on.  
  
The door opened again but Harry didn't notice. He took his drink and went back to his table, content to just watch the people dance and laugh. Wherever he was, he didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon so there was no point in wasting this experience. But he couldn't help but wished Ron had decided to come. It just wasn't the same without the red head.  
  
Unbeknown to the Harry, a dark figure was slipping through the crowd.  
  
Severus looked around, disgusted with what he saw. Why anyone ever wanted to come to these clubs were beyond him. He was here for one reason and one reason only, to find Harry and to get him out of his life permanently.  
  
A sadistic smirk curved his lips as he scanned the crowed for The Boy Who Lived. He moved as far away from the dancers as was humanly possible and he growled as a young girl bumped into him. She apologized quickly then glared at him, as he didn't return the sentiments.  
  
Professor Snape could give a damn about a stupid girl.  
  
Severus turned his head away from the angry and annoying young woman, who stomped off in a huff, and caught sight of some messy black hair that he recognized, hair that could only belong to one person.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Snape hissed, moving towards the boy a slow but steady pace. He finally reached the table and was within arms length. Harry didn't look at him, in fact, didn't even seem to realize he was there.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Seeing his chance to scare the living wits out of him, the professor moved back until he was right behind the boy and whispered...  
  
"I am going to get you expelled for this Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry jumped nearly ten feet off his chair. His eyes widened and his glasses fell off his face and on to the floor with a clang. He squinted his eyes and gasped.  
  
"Professor!"  
  
Severus smirked and crossed his arms, glowering in wonderful satisfaction. Harry clenched his jaw shut, and glared back at his potions professor. Snape's eyes hardened and he took a step towards the insubordinate teenager.  
  
"I am reporting you to Dumbledore Potter, so you might as well pack your bags now."  
  
Harry continued to glare, but took his eyes from the man long enough to retrieve his glasses.  
  
"So, what brings you here Professor? Trying to get a date?"  
  
Severus sneered and pushed his face closer to Harry's, appearing to loom over the boy. Harry took the chance to slip the glass back onto his face, pretending to ignore the man.  
  
"No you dimwit. Now, follow me Mr. Potter and we shall return to Hogwarts, and then we must go see Dumbledore about this..."  
  
Refusing to be intimidated, Harry stepped forward as well, never taking his eyes from the Professor. The man never failed to piss him off. He was so sick of listening to this, especially from someone who should understand! Snape of all people should know what he was going through.  
  
Trying to keep his anger in check and determined to get some answers, he spoke calmly but couldn't control the flashing of his eyes; they told a different story.  
  
"Why? Why do you hate me?"  
  
Harry stepped even closer to the Professor. Two could play at his game. Coming as close as he dared, trying to use Severus' own methods against him, he looked angrily back at Snape, secretly hoping the Professor wouldn't be too mad. He couldn't be expelled from the only home he had ever known.  
  
Snape snarled. He didn't have to answer any of Potter's stupid questions. He returned his glare ten fold, waiting for Harry to take the hint and back down. The idiotic boy was more stubborn then he had thought. Severus felt a rage beyond what he thought he would ever feel anyone. Not even the Dark Lord had ever made him this mad, disgusted maybe, but never this angry.  
  
Then again, maybe it was only fitting that the Boy-Who-Lived could, when even the Dark Lord couldn't.  
  
Killing off those thoughts before they evolved into something much more unpleasant, he directed his attention back to the pissed off teenager.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry was furious. Who did Snape think he was? Always attempting to get him thrown out of Hogwarts for the littlest things. Growing impatient, he took a step forward, putting him chest to chest (or as close as he could get being much shorter then Severus) with his teacher and asked his question again, this time almost screaming. So much for keeping his anger in check.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
Harry watched as Severus come out of his thoughts abruptly and met his eyes once more.  
  
"You want to know why, Potter?"  
  
His voice was a little more then a breath of air, but with a deadly edge that was all but impossible to ignore, no matter how soft the speech was. Harry heard it and gulped, contemplating backing down for the first time since the professor had caught him.  
  
Snape noticed the gulp and noted it with a twisted smirk, knowing that Harry was close to giving in. Sneering, he moved his face right into Harry's, waiting for the boy to move back in retreat. It couldn't be long now, and then he wouldn't have put this insolent little brat any longer.  
  
Harry had something else in mind. He wouldn't give in this time. And without thinking he moved closer still. Severus' surprise disappeared as soon as it had come. Hoping to get rid of the pest once and for all, he continued on with his explanation.  
  
"I'll tell you why, Potter. You are a little pest. Your very presents does nothing but..."  
  
Severus began rambling out a long list of reason why he hated Potter. Harry never backed down, causing no slight amount of discomfort on Snape's part. They all usually backed down by now. Not to mention the feel of Harry's breath on his face was making him increasingly uncomfortable.  
  
Harry stared at his Potions Professor who was cutting him down piece by piece. It hurt, but it gave him a better chance to just observe how the Professor thought. He watched Severus pause, thinking of more to say. Harry gazed back at him, seeming to analyze his every move, which seemed to be making the Potions Master nervous, though he covered it well with his sneers.  
  
Meanwhile, Severus had run out of things to say. There was only so much you can say about someone you hate, divide that by 2 because he was too young to have done anything of great offence, then reduce that again by half because he was the savoir of the wizarding world. Damn him. He slowly licked his lips, coming up with a neat little twist on the age thing. He moved his face right into Harry's, ready to give this one his all in hopes that Harry would still give up...  
  
"...And you..."  
  
Harry blinked. The Professor was so close that wisps of his hair had caressed his face. Expecting hard, coarse, oily, and knotted locks, he was caught off guard when it turned out to feel like silk.  
  
Severus faulted mid sentence. He hadn't realized he was *that* close to the boy. Too shocked to pull back, he opted instead to recover. He could use this to his advantage and could still get Harry to run...  
  
Letting out his breath, Harry thought about pulling back but refused the idea when he realized that it would mean letting Snape win. He wouldn't back down, though he did lower his gaze.  
  
Seeing Harry's discomfort, Severus smirked. Maybe that would scare the boy if expulsion didn't work. He moved closer still, knowing that this was the closest he would ever be able to go but hoping to force Harry back if he wouldn't go willingly.  
  
Harry didn't move but when he felt his Professor breath on his check he did lift his head once more...  
  
And found lips pressed against his.  
  
Shock, confusion, anger all mixed into one, causing Harry to draw back quickly, mirroring Severus's move. They now had a rather large gap between them, and an awkward silence to fill it with. Thoughts whirling, Harry backed up towards door. He could care less about not backing down now. His eyes had lost sight of the cause the moments his lips got the taste of his teacher's.  
  
Harry glanced around the room, seeing a path to the door was cleared. So doing the first thing that came to his mind, he ran from the club, with dawning horror of just what he had done. He had guaranteed his own expulsion! The very thing he had been trying to prevent...  
  
He was going to be kicked out of school. If a kiss wasn't a good enough reason to expel him, Dumbledore could always consider harassment of an authority figure.  
  
Or the fact he had been caught in a club.  
  
Severus saw him go with his usually cold, unfeeling aura shattered around him. Pure panic was floating around him now. What had just happened? It was one thing to think about doing something in the darkest hours of the night, but no. Now was not the time for logical thought.  
  
Shocked by his own actions, outraged at the famous idiot he was forced to teach, stung by the quick rejection, in cold fear about the lose of his job, and numb from too many random emotions that had over taken him he stood in the middle of...  
  
They had both forgotten about their audience.  
  
Turning around, he was not to surprise to find almost the whole of the nightclub looking upon them with some of the same things he was currently feeling. Except amusement, he was defiantly *not* feeling any of that. He pulled himself together, trying in vain to reclaim some of his lost dignity and glared at each and every person his eyes met with. When they all had adverted their gaze, he turned and left Pixies with some of the largest strides he could. He knew there was no way out of this; that the damage had been done. He held no doubts that this would be the talk of the world by the marrow. His life and career were over for good.  
  
All thanks to Potter. Ironic, he now had another reason to hate the kid.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
All right! I was trying to do a cute and SHORT story but I don't think I succeed. Not only is this one of the longest 1-chapter stories I've posted, but also I noticed that it could still be continued. I have no beta reader so there may be some errors. 


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I have gotten such wonderful reviews from all of you people. I am so excited that you all decided that you liked my fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
  
Kay, I went back and reread the first chapter and thought it was pretty bad. I think it sounded more like a second chapter rather then a first but I am leaving it up. I did write this chapter though, and I hope it explains more of what is going on. But it was only after going back and reading it that I though I would explain why Ron didn't go with Harry and what Harry was even doing at a nightclub. Well, I tried to anyway. Here it is, the answers to most of the whys that go alone with the first chapter.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Ron sighed. He was sure all this homework should have been done an hour ago. His eyes crossed of their own accord and Ron dipped his head into his arms. He still had maybe a day and a half worth of work to do, and it was already 11! He was tired.  
  
As if to prove his point, he yawned.  
  
"Ron! Are you finished?"  
  
"No 'mione, I'm working on it."  
  
He yawned again and received a glare from across the room.  
  
"Why couldn't you use Harry as an example and get your work done before you go to Hogsmeade. That way you wouldn't have to be working now!"  
  
Ron dropped his head down again. Yeah, it seemed logical now; it just...hadn't then.  
  
Hermione sighed and walked over to the tired red head in pity. He had been working pretty hard and he must've gotten something done. She ran her eyes across the messy scribbles and barely concealed mistakes that made up Ron's essay. Well, it was a start. Then she saw the book. With a groan, she picked it up and began flipping through the pages as Ron watched her silently with unfocused eyes.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
He snapped out of his sleepy stupor only to regret it as Hermione glared angrily while waving around his book. It was rather scary.  
  
"We were suppose to be writing about a plant of your choice..."  
  
"This is of my choice!"  
  
"From page 257! You were on page 157!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Hermione sighed and walked away. Poor Ron.  
  
Ron groaned pitifully. He was saved though, as sudden inspiration hit him. He could just copy Harry's. He opened Harry's book and pulled out Harry's essay. Smiling, or rather smirking, Ron began copying it. Hermione way across the room but even she turned when they heard the portrait door opening. Ron glanced up but smiled, a little sheepishly, as he realized it was the person he was just thinking about.  
  
"Hey Harry. Just in time to save me from anymore work...Harry?"  
  
"Harry, are you alright?"  
  
Hermione set down her book and got up. Harry looked dreadful. She walked quietly up to Harry and placed a comforting arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry. What happened? What's wrong?"  
  
Harry groaned. This had to be one of the worst nights of his life. To make it worse, he wouldn't even be able to look at his friends tomorrow. They would find out. Everyone would find out.  
  
Ron was giving him a curious yet concerned look but he wasn't up to being around people right now. He pushed Hermione's hand off and ran up stairs. Ron stared at his best mate in bewilderment as Harry took off without even saying a word to either of them.  
  
Harry ran right up to the boy's dorm, and pushed the door open swiftly. He dashed towards his bed and jumped into it, banging his knee painfully on the side, but he was in too much shock to notice. He pulled the curtains tight and closed his eyes. He was breathing heavily and, with some calming breaths, he managed to get under the covers and bury his face in the pillows. With any luck, he would be out like a light in seconds and not have think. Not have to think of anything at all, especially not about Hogsmeade, nightclubs, or...him.  
  
Hermione watched as Harry rushed out of the room. Something was defiantly wrong.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry?"  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, watching in mild satisfaction as Ron shrank back.  
  
"I don't know Ron, but leave him alone for now, he seems to need the time."  
Severus finally reached the dungeon. He pushed in the brick, gave his password, and gratefully sat down in a chair. Exhausted, grumpy, and in wonderful denial over the events that had taken place outside his dreary chamber, he slouched down and grabbed the large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewiskey off the table. It was only half full; he had polished off the first half before chasing after the idiot know as Harry Potter. If he hadn't been drunk before, he sure as hell was going to get that way now. No use staying sober when you know the end was coming.  
  
And he did just that.  
  
An hour and another half of a bottle later, Severus laid in his chair. He was truly wasted and on the verge of passing out. He smiled, a cold smile as he wavered and drifted off to sleep, no thoughts of Potter even crossing his mind.  
Harry started up at his curtains for what seemed like hours. Unfortunately and unlike Severus, he failed utterly in his attempts to rid himself of the memories. There he was, all over again, standing in the middle of a crowded nightclub practically making out with his professor! And not just any professor, but it had to be the bastard that had made his life a living hell from the beginning!  
  
To think, this could have all been prevented if he had just listened to Ron! He could have waited to do his homework. Then he wouldn't have been so bored when Hermione dubbed it study hour. See, if he hadn't been so damned bored, he would have thought a little harder on the brilliance of playing around with...oh but it was his fault anyway. He didn't have to except the challenge. Just what person in their right mind would have agreed to it anyway?  
  
Obviously he had.  
  
Fallow Draco indeed, he bloody well could be up to something. Fred and George certainly knew how to sugar coat it. Harry laughed, but he was the only one who heard it, the others including Ron had retired at least forty- five minutes ago and all was quite in the dorm room.  
  
Who would have thought that Malfoy had such an interesting nightlife? Sneaking out of Hogwarts, breaking about 50 more rules then he had just because he was Malfoy. He sighed. He had completely forgotten the whole reason he had been there was to spy on Malfoy.  
  
Cold dread suddenly seized him and any sleepiness Harry had been feeling was washed away. If he had fallowed Draco there, and he had never seen him leave, then was it possible that he had seen him and Snape?  
  
Just thinking about it nearly gave him a panic attack. If Malfoy did know, then it was likely everyone now knew! He wouldn't have been surprised it he had even woken Dumbledore up and reported the embarrassing incident.  
  
Harry groaned and rolled over, shutting his eyes tightly in hopes the whole thing would just disappear. No such luck, it appears he had never had any to begin with. He was so tired. Tired of making mistakes. Tired of getting into so much trouble.  
  
"Well," he whispered, "It seems that problem will be solved for me when I get kicked out of Hogwarts. Then I won't have anything to be damned tired about."  
"Harry! Wake up! You'll be late for breakfast!"  
  
Harry groaned and rolled over. He was just not a morning person. Ron huffed and threw open the curtains.  
  
"Come on.You didn't get back in that late!"  
  
Harry sat up sleepily and rubbed at his eyes. He reached over and grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and put them on. Ron was waiting, rather impatiently, as Harry got off the bed and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Hurry up mate! She has probably beaten us to the food!"  
  
Harry snorted as he attempted to run a comb through his hair. Like that really mattered, Hermione never ate much. Ron stayed back and looked Harry over. It appeared that what ever the hell had been bugging him last night wasn't doing so now. That was a very good sign.  
  
"There is enough for all of us Ron! Even if she gets there first."  
  
"Hurry up I want to get there fast."  
  
Harry groaned. He wanted the exact opposite. To never see anyone again. Wouldn't that be nice?  
  
Breakfast was tragic.  
  
Ron and Harry entered the Great Hall together, making their way to their normal seats. Hermione was indeed waiting but she just smiled and picked up her book again, ignoring them.  
  
"Well, I am sure glad we made it! I would hate to have to make it all the way through charms without a full stomach."  
  
Harry laughed. He picked up a few eggs on his fork and brought it to his mouth. He was slowly beginning to recall last night's events. As of now, he could still think of them as just a bad dream and ride them off as such but in a few more minutes...there was no telling what kind of scene he would cause. It was never fun when reality hit.  
  
He finished off his food, missing the questioning look that Ron was sharing with Hermione. He took a bit more toast and just began to nibble when he felt a pair of eyes focused right on him.  
  
Harry tensed and tried to ignore them, knowing full well that if he did, he would regret it. But he could only take so much and regardless of his mind's warnings, he turned around anyway and returned the look, which, as he had thought, proved to be a big mistake.  
  
Draco Malfoy was setting at his normal table as well, in his normal seat too. He could clearly see Harry's face and with a laugh, noticed the worry that was lining his features as their eyes met.  
  
Harry spotted the smirk on Draco's face and almost groaned out loud. Almost. So he knew then, and he had seen the whole thing.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Draco smirked as he caught Potters eye. It had been quite a spectacle last night when he had left the Hogwarts grounds to party a little. He had done it so many times; sneak out and go to Pixies, that he hadn't thought it would be something truly special. But, he was proved wrong when a half a mile away from Hogwarts Draco had noticed someone was fallowing him.  
  
It took him one more quarter of a mile to realize who it was. Even then, Draco was rather amused by the ordeal. But it just got better.  
  
Harry was slightly reluctant to enter the club; it was obviously his first time. But he entered and soon found a table to sit at. Draco had slipped into the middle of the crowd, and then chose one of the far off seats next to the bar. He had seen everything from the time Harry came in, to the time Harry left, running out the door like a horrified child.  
  
It had been hilarious! If Draco would have known he was going to find Harry Potter and Professor Snape snogging, he very well might have brought his camera and taken a picture.  
  
Oh where was Potter's little fan Colin Creevey when you needed him?  
  
He met Harry's eyes calmly, though he did smile evilly as he watched Harry squirm in his seat. The sadistic part of Draco awoke suddenly, the one that thought fucking with people was loads of fun, and double fun if it was Potter.  
  
Draco winked, making sure he had the startled boy's attention then turned his gaze right to where Professor Snape was sitting. And of course, Harry fell right in and moved his eyes, till they caught the gaze of the Potions Master.  
  
And everything went to hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He he he. I'll leave it there for now. I do think this will turn out to be a chapter fic. I don't know how to get these two together any faster. If you have any ideas, click the review button and share them with me. I really need some help. Oh yeah, did this chapter answer any questions you might have had? The first chapter sounds like it would fit better in the middle of a fic, rather then as a first chapter but I'm to lazy now and have no free time so maybe I'll fix it some other time.  
  
Thank you eliza, for the hallway idea. I think I will use that later on (hint, next chapter).  
  
So keep reading and I'll keep on writing, just please remember to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Another chapter. It seems to me I am really bad at updating this fic but I hope to get better! Okay, I really need to move this plot along. I don't want a long monstrous story here! So, here is the next chapter.  
  
Oh, FYI, I think they kind of just pushed their lips against each others, rather then one of them kiss the other.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Onyx eyes met green emerald ones and Harry gulped. Snape looked rather bad, like he hadn't slept in a very lengthy amount of time. Dark circles were under his eyes, giving him a more intimidating appearance. The paleness of his skin didn't help his look either, Harry noted.  
  
Snape met his eye, then turned away abruptly, but only because a shrill shriek had erupted from a little third year, which was fallowed by numerous gasps and appalled looks.  
  
The owls had come in to deliver their mail.  
  
Harry gazed around the room puzzled. People were staring at him in open shock, once they had gotten their letters, gazing at him as if he were some type of new and disgusting bug. What was there problem?  
  
Even the Gryffindors were taking part in the staring; in fact, their looks were probably the dirtiest looks of all those in the hall.  
  
Suddenly it hit him.  
  
Something was probably written about him in there. Harry groaned in complete exasperation. The last thing he needed was more publicity, and with his luck, it would probably be that annoying Rita Skeeter. As if having Voldemort out for him wasn't enough, he now had to put up with an extremely popular lair. Snape would have a field day with this. But what could possibly be in the paper? He hadn't talked to any reporters, nor had he even left Hogwarts except for that trip. That trip...  
  
Harry gasped in alarm. It couldn't be, no one had seen...well a lot of people had been in there. But they wouldn't print that, would they? They couldn't have seen...numerous owls flew to the teacher's table, no doubt dropping the Daily Prophet. The teachers too, had noticed the student's reaction, and all picked up the paper. The looks on their faces were priceless. All turned, not to look at Harry but at Snape, who looked utterly horrified, or as horrified as Snape could look. Hell, even with his less then perfect appearance, he couldn't even pull off horrifying, now that Harry knew...err, well, at least he wasn't having a field day.  
  
McGonagall handed the quietly over paper to Dumbledore in a very disapproving way, whose eyes widened and that damned twinkle increased. He too, turned to look at Severus, who had stood up with his own copy in hand and had rushed from the room. So it was that bad.  
  
"Oh, Harry! Look at this!"  
  
Hermione tossed her paper to him. Right on, the front page was a picture of Pixies with surprise! Harry and Severus right in the middle. Of course, their lips were touching, making it look as if they were actually kissing, rather than what really happened. Even worse, was that it had to have been altered, for Harry had wrapped his hands around the back of Severus neck and pushed into him in a very inappropriate manner.  
  
So, doing the only thing Harry could think of, he gasped and through down the paper.  
  
Ron also had his own copy and was turning an unhealthy shade of red, which, in all reality, scared the crap out of him. Ron was known to be a very freaky person, when angered.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Sudden laughter drifted up from the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was standing up, a paper in his hands, displaying the picture for everyone to see. He found Harry with his eyes and laughed louder.  
  
"So Potter, how good of a kisser is our dear Professor Snape? I'm sure all of your little Gryffindor pals were wondering."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, you ferret face! It isn't true, is it Harry?" Ron asked, pleading for the answer he wanted to hear. "Well Harry, is it?"  
  
But Harry had already gotten up, and left through the giant doors closest to the Gryffindor table, the opposite set of doors from the ones Severus had left through. Everybody in the Great Hall had gone quiet, though not quite silent.  
  
"You know, as weird as this my sound, they look kinda hot together..."  
  
Most didn't even realize as Draco slipped out unnoticed, following the oblivious Golden Boy. Looking between Harry's, Draco's, and Snape's empty chairs, Ron looked sickened. The teachers were all looking extremely scandalized and the students were all turned and watching the door where Snape had gone.  
  
"Now students," Dumbledore stood up. "Gossip is a nasty thing so let us try to keep this talk to a minimum. At least until we find out the truth hm?" He was smiling though, a fact, which Ron noticed with anger. He too, got up and stormed out, but not before throwing a dirty look to where Malfoy should have been.  
  
"Ron wait! Give Harry some time! He can probably explain!"  
  
The room suddenly burst into noise, with everyone talking all at once, and Hermione's voice was drowned out. The teachers were all excusing themselves and most of the students too, were leaving, in groups as they looked over their papers again, commenting on some, rather, and interesting portions of the articles.  
  
"Hey, did you read this part? Apparently, they've been doing things like this since..."  
  
"Oh, wow! I always wondered why they acted so strangely toward each other..."  
  
Harry had ran from the room. Bloody hell! As if his life wasn't complicated enough. He wasn't going to classes today. How could he? Everyone knew! Or thought they knew. He groaned. He would just have to stay locked up in the dorm room.  
  
He climbed the stairs loudly, stomping noisily on each step. It was a rather childish thing to do, but he didn't care. So, what if he wanted to be childish? Who was going to stop him?  
  
"Stop that damned noise this instant Mr. Potter. I already have a large enough headache thanks to you."  
  
Well, he stopped him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, my grammar and speeling suck! I'm sorry. But this is the third chapter! Now, I'm going to let you all decide. Would you rather I got this over with soon, and just have them jump each other in the hall. Or draw it out a little longer. If you all want a more drawn out plot, you going to have to give me some ideas though, because I'm fresh out. So, what do you all think? Slash action sooner, or longer plot? Leave me a review and give me your thoughts. 


End file.
